Bara Hero
by techee
Summary: This tale is like any other tale told. Link is the courageous hero of Hyrule. Princess Zelda remains wise in her royalty. Ganondorf stands powerfully strong, looming over Hyrule and plotting his next move. Unlike those tales, there are changes. Link is gay and Hyrule is close to a takeover by Ganondorf. Only Link can rescue the princess and save Hyrule. There may even be romance.


The cuccos crowed, alerting Hyrule that it was time to wake up. For Link, it was time for him to return home. He ran all across the castle square. It was serene for him as he watched the undisturbed city in all of its beauty. He could see every brick and every storefront go past him as he ran. He liked the rustic look the city had. He did this every morning as part of his physical fitness routine.

Link walked in his house. He looked as if he hadn't broken a sweat. The first thing he did was to take off his shirt and throw it with his other dirty shirts he accumulated over the week. He would get to his clothes cleaning sometime later. When he wasn't busy or occupied. He walked to his mirror and posed, admiring all that work he had put in. For him, he was a giant among Hylians. Link had bulging muscles all over. Except for his belly. It was rather round and large. Particularly, fat. He didn't mind though. In his mind, he still looked sexy. After all, the girls swoon over him and the guys were jealous.

Though, he has to say that he wasn't into girls repeatedly. Once said, they'd often leave him alone. There was times where the girls were persistent. Those times, Link tried to slip away and escape from the situation. His place of escape was a small gay bar down an unoccupied alley called The Lynel. It has a few tables with four chairs surrounding it and a countertop with tall stools and a bartender. Every worker had on skimpy clothing; a pair of briefs and a bowtie. It was relaxing for him. Able to get out from various pressures throughout the day. At least when he wasn't working, which was rare.

Link finished his flexing and gave himself a flirtatious wink at himself. He told himself, "Man, you are looking so hot. Any guy would so want you now. Enough gazing, it's time to get to work."

Link went to his bedroom and got his knight armor from his closet. He would typically polish on a nightly basis before he went to bed. He wanted to make sure his armor was as shiny as it could be. To him, it made him stand out more so than the other knights. In his opinion, more attractive. Besides, what guy couldn't resist a guy in shining armor? He removed the rest of his clothes and tossed them aside with the rest of his clothes and slipped on his armor. It clanked whenever he moved around. His role was next to the princess, Princess Zelda. He was her personal guard. Most of the time, it was him stand right outside of her bedroom. Other times, it was him escorting the princess to her duties throughout the day. On top of that, there was perks that he liked. He had access to rooms that no other knight had access to. Such as the throne room and the dining room, among other rooms. He also was able to eat what the royals ate since he had to stay close to the princess most of the times except for the night; the castle had guards that roamed the castle during that time while the royals slept. He didn't think he was treated any special, but the extra perks did make him feel special.

He headed straight out to the door. First, checking himself in the mirror. "Man, do I look good in armor." He said to himself as he made a quarter turn to check his whole self out.

Onwards, he made his way to the castle. Upon arrival, he navigated the cold bricked hallways to the princess's quarters. He knocked, no answer. That was peculiar to him. Normally, Zelda would answer in her chirpy demeanor. He knocked again, still with no answer.

"What's going on?" He asked himself. He knocked again, this time with a question, "Princess, are you in there?" Again, no answer.

He decided to open the door. He been in there many of times before whenever she had let him in. Sometimes, it would be for advice. Other times, it would be to comfort and generally hang out. Link implied that it was sometimes lonely being up there in the castle most of the time, but she does, every once in a while, go out of the castle walls and mingled with the commoners. She enjoyed that and Link, too, enjoyed being next to princess. It allowed him to show off and flirt with some of the other guards that roamed. He knew most of the guards by name. That made things easy for him. He went inside, the room was empty and the bed was made.

"No sign of forced entry." Link analyzed. "What happened?" Link looked over the room, tried to see if there was anything out of place. "Maybe she just decided to go down to the dining hall for breakfast? But she wouldn't have done that without me." Link was amused by the situation.

He came across her desk. On the desk was multiple of books. Some fiction. Some historical. It was messy, but that's how her desk usually is. On top of all the books was a note. It had fresh ink, which meant that whoever came must have recently wrote this note. He examined the note more carefully. The letters were clearly written, though, it was not written as elegantly as Zelda would've written it. The lines were jagged.

He gathered what he could tell and concluded with, "Another guy was here. Must've written this note."

Link read the note, "If you are reading this note, I have already kidnapped your princess and took her to my domain. All I ask for is to turn over Hyrule. If you refuse to do so, then I have no choice but to wage war against you and forcefully take the kingdom myself. Either way, I will have my way. I'll give you a generous week to do as I say. Signed, Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf? I got to tell the king!" Link picked up the note and went up to the throne room where he knew that the king would be.

The king had noticed his entry. He had a puzzled look. "Why aren't you at my daughter's room keeping watch over her?"

"I'm sorry my king, but I got urgent and horrible news." Link said, bowing first.

"Speak up. I don't have all day."

"I have reasons to believe that Princess Zelda has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Ridiculous! You got any proof?"

"All I got is this letter. It didn't appear to be written by your daughter."

"Give it to me then." Link gave the letter to the king.

The king read the note. "A ransom note. Signed by Ganondorf himself. Not good." He looked at Link. "Link, I need you to look for my daughter. If he has her, I fear the worst will happen. Can you do this? I'll pay you more than your usual pay for her rescue."

"I will." Link agreed.

"Thank you. You are dismissed. I will give you all day to prepare for your journey."

"What should I do once I start?" Link asked.

"Go to each race of Hyrule. Tell them about what happened. They should help you to defeat this devious foe."

"Got it."

Link was dismissed. He went out of the castle. Instead of returning to his quaint home to get ready, he went to The Lynel to have some time for himself and a couple drinks.


End file.
